Between Us
by LemonTwister
Summary: Shima finds the twins making out, and they offer him something in exchange for keeping his pretty little mouth shut. / Smut, threesome, dirty talk /


Shima had not expected to see the two brothers making out when he went back to retrieve a forgotten notebook.

The teen had gasped at the sight of Yukio leaning against his desk with Rin practically on top of him, their mouths sealed together. The brothers pulled away immediately at the startled noise and two sets of eyes stared, shocked, at the pink-haired ExWire. No one uttered a word for just a short moment.

"Oh my god, Shima!" Rin exclaimed, hurrying over to his retreating classmate. The half-demon quickly blocked the door, his arms stretched out and his eyes frantic. Shima smiled sheepishly.

"H-Hey, it's okay, I wont say anything . . ."

"Shima-kun," came the voice of a tense Yukio, and the ExWire turned his head to look at the younger teen as he approached behind him. "I know you must be disgusted at what you just saw, but please, if anyone else finds out-"

"No, really, I can keep a secret. And, well, I'm not disgusted," Shima replied, blushing sightly as he turned fully to properly face his teacher, "Actually, that was kinda hot."

Though the care-free boy could not see Rin, the half-demon's face swiftly drained of dread as the gears in his head started to turn. Meanwhile, the younger brother looked a bit perplexed at Shima's words.

"Ah, well, that is . . . surprising. You usually seem to be so . . . interested in females."

The pinkette smirked, saying, "Girls are great, yeah, but guys aren't so bad, either."

At that moment, Rin stalked up to the unsuspecting ExWire and blew a cool stream of air into his ear. Shima yelped, staring wide-eyed as Rin took his place beside his brother, standing with a grin on his face. Yukio glanced at him skeptically.

"Hmm, I think we should give Shima more inventive to keep our secret," He said loftily, his eyes sparking with something.

"I think you mean 'incentive', Nii-san," Yukio corrected, but sounded a bit distracted as he seemed to size up the pink-haired teen in front of them. "But I agree." Shima gulped.

"You should spend the night with us," Rin continued a bit suggestively, "I'll cook something delicious just for you, Shima."

How could the ExWire say no?

* * *

><p>The older teen had always found the brothers sexy, each in their own right. He had also ashamedly fantasized of them screwing each other silly, if only because taboo equals sexy. He would have never guessed that they actually had romantic feelings for each other, since they acted like normal brothers in public, though Yukio did seem a bit too cold towards the elder one most of the time.<p>

"I thought everyone had left," Rin sulked on their walk to his and Yukio's dorm, pouting at his brother who blamed him for getting caught. Yukio shook his head.

"I told you to only touch me in private," He murmured quietly, possibly not wanting Shima to hear. The ExWire trailed behind them without saying a word. Rin's shoulders slumped just a little and the classmate glanced curiously at the two brothers as Yukio brushed his knuckles across his brother's arm in reply as they walked closely together. Rin's back immediately straightened and Shima saw a heavy glance pass between the brothers. The ExWire wondered what he was getting into.

Soon enough they arrived and Rin immediately went to the kitchen to get started. Yukio kindly told Shima to make himself at home but they both knew that the pink-haired boy was too anxious to relax.

"It must be nice to have a whole dorm to yourselves," Shima commented as he seated himself beside his teacher. They had decided to follow Rin into the kitchen and they sat at the table as they watched the teen work.

"It can be convenient at times," Yukio agreed, his glasses glinting and his lips twitching upward. Shima almost asked him if they had fucked in every room yet, but he held his tongue.

Dinner was quiet. Shima sat across from Rin who seated himself close to his brother. The pink-haired ExWire noticed the glances being shared between the two. His excitement could hardly be contained. He ate his soup quickly and Yukio smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Your cooking was delicious as always, Nii-san," The youngest of the trio commented, wiping his mouth with a napkin. Shima agreed, and Rin grinned with delight.

"I know," he said with feigned arrogance, "You gonna help me wash the dishes this time, Yukio?"

"I'll help!" Shima said suddenly, and the brothers looked at him with surprise. "Uhm, it's the least I can do," He added a bit more quietly. Rin smirked at him and Yukio chuckled. The teacher then excused himself ("I'll be back in a moment,") and the two ExWires took the bowls to the sink.

Together, they stood side by side, with Rin washing and Shima rinsing. The process took only a moment and as the to-be-Aria placed the last bowl in the dish drainer, he noticed just how close he was standing to Rin. Their arms nearly brushed against each other and he could feel the half-demon's body heat rolling off of him. Swallowing, Shima turned his head towards Rin and found that the other was staring right at him, studying him.

Rin grinned sheepishly at being caught, and before the other could comment, he erased the distance between them and leaned into his friend, kissing him. Shima, startled, stared wide-eyed and gasped lightly, gripping the edge of the counter tightly. Rin's lips were chapped and warm. When Shima relaxed into the sudden kiss, Rin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"H-hey!" The pink-haired teen exclaimed and pulled away as he felt wetness seep through his shirt. Rin was equally surprised and he looked at his hand, noticing that it was still dripping with soapy dish-water. Blushing, the half-demon quickly retrieved a towel and pressed it against Shima's dampened shirt.

"That isn't going to work, Nii-san."

Both boys jumped in surprise and turned to see that Yukio had returned in casual clothes. Their teacher leaned against the doorway, looking half amused.

"Sorry, Shima," Rin said quietly, pulling the towel away and wiping his hands on it. The other ExWire only shook his head with a small smile, saying that it was no big deal.

"I'll find a shirt for you to wear, Shima-kun," Yukio offered, pushing away from the door frame.

"Hold on a sec, Yukio," Rin said, quickly hooking his fingers under his friend's shirt and pulling it over his head. The pinkette gasped, goosebumps raising on his arms as his shirt was removed and thrown onto the counter top. Blushing, he glared a little at his classmate, waiting to hear what he would say. "Listen, Shima, I think you're really hot and Yukio does too," Rin continued, "and we were hoping that you'd want to mess around with us."

"Nii-san!" Yukio nearly shouted warningly, appalled at his brother's words. Oh, he definitely wouldn't mind having Shima in his bed, but Rin shouldn't have just-

"Good, I was hoping for the same thing," The ExWire said, grinning a little and still red in the face. Yukio's eyebrows shot up and Rin smirked.

* * *

><p>"Have you been intimate with someone before, Shima-kun?"<p>

Now inside of the twins' shared bedroom, the three teenagers began to undress. Rin had said it would be easier to just shed their clothes before they got started. Shima was in the middle of unbuttoning his pants when Yukio asked the embarrassing question, but the pink-haired ExWire understood why the other wanted to know.

"Yeah, I've gone all the way with a girl, before. I've messed around with a couple of guys, too, but..." Shima's face felt as if it were going to melt off. He thought back to a time where Bon and him had been experimenting with each other. In the end, Bon had managed to get a couple of fingers into his friend, but could not go through with fucking him. He'd pretty much said that he didn't feel comfortable with the thought of having his dick up someone's ass. Shima had been truthfully grateful, because Bon wasn't a patient lover.

Yukio nodded, his expression neutral.

"You are, after all, only sixteen. Nothing to be embarrassed about."

With the way that the brothers had been staring at each other earlier, Shima guessed that they were far more experienced than him, even though they were his age as well. He finished undressing, leaving his red boxer-briefs on, feeling uncomfortable but also excited. He looked at the twins, who stood close together. Yukio helped Rin with pulling his pants off, and after the younger brother glanced at Shima, they decided to also keep their underwear on. The pink-haired teenager felt a familiar heat settle in his stomach as he gazed at the toned bodies of his soon-to-be lovers.

They were both so sexy.

Rin was a bit leaner, thinner, while Yukio had broader shoulders and a softer stomach. While Rin wore a pair of worn-out boxers, Yukio displayed dark boxer briefs that clung to him as if they were a second skin. His teacher noticed his gaze and he smirked, causing Shima to quickly look away, embarrassed.

"Ah c'mon, we're about to fuck each other. Stare all ya want," Rin said, following his own advice and eyeballing his classmate with unabashed hunger. Shima swallowed thickly, his friend's words setting in.

He was about to lose his virginity (in a sense) to the sons of Satan. The thought probably shouldn't have turned him on as much as did.

* * *

><p>After some shy touches and hesitant kisses from Shima, and a few experienced caresses from the twins, the pink-haired ExWire found himself being pushed towards Rin's small bed. Landing on his butt, Shima bounced lightly on the mattress and looked up at the brothers that stood over him. He watched curiously as Rin leaned into Yukio, whispering something into his ear as they stared down at their new lover. A smirk formed on the teacher's face and when his brother pulled away, he nodded. Shima felt a bit anxious, wondering what they were planning.<p>

Before he could ask, the brothers simultaneously dropped down to their knees in front of him. The oldest of the three gasped when the two placed their hands on his knees and Rin leered. Shima was starting to understand what he had whispered to Yukio.

Yukio caressed his knee softly, the ticklish sensation doing odd things to the pinkette. His teacher licked his lips and brought his other hand up to the waistband of Shima's underpants and Rin quickly did the same, their fingers dipping underneath the fabric. Rin pulled lightly and said,

"Lift yer ass, Shima." His heart hammering, Shima did just that and rose slightly off of the bed. The twins pulled his boxer-briefs down his legs and Shima exhaled loudly as his erection sprang free. He felt embarrassed about being so hard already, but Rin didn't seem to mind as he gave a low whistle. Yukio tossed the ExWire's underwear aside and surveyed his new lover. "I think he's as big as you, Yukio," Rin said, grinning and pushing Shima's leg to the side. Yukio hmm'd and pushed the pinkette's other leg to the side as well.

Shima's face was on fire. His legs were spread wide and he knew that the brother's could see everything. He tried to act cool about it, as if he weren't worried about what his friends would think of him. He leaned back on his hands and smirked down at the dark-haired brothers.

"So, Shima, have ya ever thought about twins sucking you off at the same time?" Rin asked, his tone playful, "Bet'cha didn't think it would look like this."

The pinkette had to agree. He had fantasized about twins giving him head, crouched between his knees just as the brothers were . . . though in his imagination, the twins had been blond and busty. The sight before him wasn't too bad, either, though.

Without warning, Rin brought his hand up and wrapped it around Shima's hard-on. Inhaling quickly, the pink-haired ExWire fought the urge to thrust into the slightly cool hand. He kept his eyes trained on the brothers' faces, his stomach doing odd things when Rin's eyes darkened with lust.

"Yer skin's on fire, Shima," He drawled, slowly dragging his hand up his friend's dick, staring as the foreskin began to cover the reddened head. A shiver went up Shima's spine, pre-cum leaking from his slit, almost as if Rin had forced it out. But the half-demon's hand was gentle and calloused, and after he swirled his thumb around the wet tip, he pulled away altogether.

When Shima turned his attention away from the sly ExWire, he looked towards Yukio, but the mature teen surprised him. Yukio leaned forward, his grip on Shima's knee tightening, and then his hot puffs of air where sliding around the pinkette's erection.

"Ah, wait, sensei . . ." The to-be-Aria said quietly, his body tensed with anticipation. Yukio did pause, for just a moment, before he smirked up at the other male and opened his mouth. "Ah . . !" Shima couldn't help the gasp that's torn from his throat because Yukio's mouth was hot and wet and silky. His teacher closed his lips around the head, sucking lightly on the cock in his mouth and the pinkette tentatively placed an unsteady hand on the exorcist's head. His hair was soft, but Shima couldn't focus on that because suddenly Yukio gave a harsh suck and it almost hurt but also felt really fucking good, and the pleasure was gone within a moment.

Yukio pulled back and his lips were shining with spit and pre-cum, and Shima's hand fell from his now messy hair. The ExWire had never been so turned on in his life; not even when Paku bent over and lifted her skirt up just for him.

"Are ya enjoying this, Shima?" Rin leered, and his friend noticed that he was palming his clothed erection. The sight before the pinkette sparked something inside of him, something more primal. "Tell us how good we make ya feel."

Shima smirked, leaning his body forward and suddenly gripping Rin's dark locks. The half-demon's eyebrows shot up, but his excited grin only grew wider.

"Hmm, well, Okumura-sensei makes me feel really nice . . ." and he paused, glancing at said teacher and almost groaning at the smoldering stare directed at him, "but you, Rin, have yet to impress." Shima was lying, of course. Rin was extremely impressive in both his strength and his sex appeal. The aspiring Aria knew how competitive the half-demon was, however.

So the older brother growled and opened his mouth to show Shima just how well he could impress. The pinkette gasped loudly and could only squeeze his eyes shut in overwhelming pleasure. Rin wasn't quite so slow and sensual like Yukio. Within a moment the half-demon was swallowing around his friend's impossibly hard dick and Shima was in euphoria. His classmate's throat was like a vice trying to engulf his entirety, and _fuck _if it didn't feel like ecstasy. Loud, embarrassing sounds escaped the pinkette's mouth and Rin's temperature seemed to rise with each moan. He shakily backed off of his treat so that he could force some air into his lungs, and Shima shuddered and bucked his hips, his slippery cock nudging against his friend's swollen lips.

"Fuck, don't stop . . ." Shima whimpered, his balls aching, and he opened his eyes and saw tears leaking from the corner of Rin's eyes. Instantly, his overbearing need to climax was pushed to the back of his mind and he retracted his hand from his friend's hair. Yukio saw his worried expression and couldn't help but smile, and the teacher gripped Rin's chin, turning a bit towards him, and kissed each tear away.

"What the hell?" Rin questioned, still taking in gulps of air. The half-demon hadn't even noticed the shimmering beads fall from his eyes.

"It seems that you took in too much of him and caused your throat some discomfort." Yukio licked the salty liquid from his lips and Rin's eyebrows shot up. The ExWire's face reddened and he furiously wiped at his wet eyelashes.

"I really know how to ruin the mood, huh?" He said, chuckling but utterly embarrassed. His azure eyes turned upwards to Shima, who smiled a bit nervously in return. Before either could say anything else, Yukio cupped his brother's cheeks and leaned into him, their lips connecting in a searing kiss. Rin groaned into his mouth and responded with enthusiasm, pressing against Yukio's lips and sucking his tongue into his mouth. Shima's heart skipped a beat and he bit his lip, watching the arousing scene with interest. He gripped himself and exhaled sharply, moving his hand slowly along his shaft, careful not to push himself over the edge.

The twins pulled away with an obscene sound and Rin was no longer feeling flustered. He turned his attention back to his classmate and quickly whispered something into his brother's ear. Pink tinted Yukio's cheeks as he listened on, and Shima was once again left wondering what the half-demon was planning. When they were both looking at him once more, Yukio seemed to have found his resolve, because soon their mouths fell open and their pink tongues greeted Shima again.

"Oh fuck!" The pinkette couldn't help but shout, his stomach in wonderful knots as his new lovers licked his cock simultaneously. Hot breath ghosted along his engorged shaft and Shima shivered, groaning deep in his throat as Yukio mouthed the junction at the base of his cock. Rin swiped his slippery tongue along the side of Shima's dick before sucking the head into his mouth and swirling his wet muscle around it. The pinkette felt Yukio run his hand along his thigh in soft strokes while Rin's hand squeezed his knee tightly. As soon as the youngest brother released Shima's member, Yukio took his place and went down on his student with enthusiasm. "Ah shit...!" Shima groaned, his eyes squeezed shut. He was gasping for air now, his pleasure reaching it's peak.

Rin nudged Shima's knee further and the pinkette felt his muscles scream. But it didn't matter because then his friend was kissing and sucking on one of his balls, and Yukio was taking him in even further, until Shima's pulsing shaft was completely encased in a suction of wet heat.

"Fuck- gonna...!" The pinkette gasped, entangling both of his hands in Yukio's hair and pulling hard and thrusting deep into his teacher's throat before he shuddered. "Sensei, god! So...!" A scorching pleasure dived through his veins and his body coiled in so tightly that he heard something snap. Rin carefully detached his lips from Shima's testicles and licked his lips, grinning and saying,

"That's it, Shima, just let it go."

A silent scream tore from the pinkette's throat and he did. His orgasm ripped through him and it felt so damn good. He nearly sobbed as his dick was milked of seemingly every drop of cum in his balls, and he didn't let go of Yukio's head until he was completely spent. The younger exorcist pulled away slowly, and Shima whimpered hoarsely as his cock slid along wet softness until Yukio moved back completely. The teacher swallowed all of the semen without so much as a grimace and the pinkette moaned weakly as his dick twitched even after that kind of orgasm. His body was glowing from the aftermath.

"I wanna taste," Rin murmured before smashing his swollen lips against his brother's, both twins moaning loudly into each others mouths. The half-demon swallowed once and moved back, swiveling his head towards Shima and smirking at his exhausted classmate. "I'll have to sample you firsthand, next time of course."

Shima blushed and Yukio chuckled, reaching his hand into his brother's lap and squeezing him through his boxers. Rin hissed in pained pleasure, bucking into his twin's hand but saying,

"E-Easy, I'm really close . . ."

Yukio hmm'd and pushed his glasses further up his nose, smirking at his brother before pulling his hand away. Turquoise eyes shot towards the pinkette, and the teacher asked,

"Do you want to stop here, Shima-kun?" He continued with a seductive lilt in his voice, "There's still much to experience . . ."

Shima didn't hesitate.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Rin was spread out on his sheets, his legs bent and spread for the pinkette. Face red and heart racing, he gasped,<p>

"F-Fuck, Shima! Yer gonna drive me insane!"

Shima licked his lips, his eyes swimming with desire as he stared down at his friend, towering over him. One had rested beside Rin's hip, while the other was busy preparing the half-demon. Two of his slicked fingers rubbed harshly against his classmate's prostate, stretching him open and bringing him closer to his peak.

"Ease up, Shima-kun. You're overwhelming him," Yukio suggested, sitting right in front of the bed in his desk chair, naked and pumping his swollen dick as he watched the show. Shima paused and obediently turned his focus away from Rin's prostate, instead scissoring his fingers to stretch his friend's hole even more. Rin groaned, wrapping his hand loosely around his cock and loving the feeling of Shima's wet fingers rubbing against his sensitive nerves.

"I'm s'prised you said anything, Yukio . . . You always torture me like that. Fucking me with your fingers 'til I can't take it anymore." His voice was slurred and heavy, and Yukio grinned at his brother's words.

"Mm, well, it'd be a shame if I missed the opportunity to watch Shima-kun fuck you into your mattress."

Rin and the pinkette both groaned, and Shima couldn't resist lowering his head and licking tentatively at Rin's cock. The half-demon gasped and released his dick, winding his hand into Shima's dyed hair. He let Shima go at his own pace though, and his friend slowly wrapped his lips around his shaft, sucking softly at his head. This incredibly pleasurable action, and Shima's sweet, long fingers fucking him open caused the half-demon to roughly pull his classmate's mouth off of him.

Shima hissed as his hair was pulled and he moved away from his friend altogether, his fingers slipping out of Rin as he massaged the back of his head with a glare. Rin whined, his stretched hole now feeling empty.

"Sorry, I just didn't wanna cum yet!" He hurriedly explained and sat up, looking apologetic. Shima felt a ripple go through him at those words; He'd almost pushed Rin over the edge . . . He gripped his friend's shoulders and pushed him back down onto the small bed, climbing on top and swinging his legs over Rin's hips. Staring into surprised blue eyes, he lowered his head slowly and pressed his slick lips against Rin's, his tongue rubbing leisurely against the others. The half-demon moaned, bucking his hips into Shima's and they both pulled away with a gasp, their pre-cum slicked erections sliding against each other.

"Damnit, Shima, fuck him now," Yukio hissed, and the teens on the bed looked over at their teacher in surprise at his outburst. The exorcist had a look of pain etched on his young face and his eyes shone with unbridled lust. His hand gripped the base of his dick tightly, staving off his orgasm. Shima felt a bit dirty as he stared at his teacher's engorged cock, red and leaking pre-cum from the slit. He sort of wanted to lick the pearly liquid from the tip . . .

Before he could, though, Rin shifted underneath him and gently pushed Shima off of him, and the older brother leaned over, his position awkward, towards their teacher. Yukio understood was his twin was trying to do as the teen's mouth slipped open and his tongue peaked out from behind his lips. Cursing, the teacher stood and moved closer to his bother, his knees hitting the edge of the bed as Rin leaned up and sucked his cock into his mouth.

Shima gasped at the display and his hips thrust forward without his intention of doing so, and his dick once again rubbed against Rin's. The half-demon groaned and Yukio gasped, stepping back away from his brother's mouth. Shima watched as his dick twitched in the warm air and felt sympathetic, knowing how painful it felt after being hard for so long. The pinkette wondered why Yukio didn't just fuck his brother's mouth and be done with the torture.

"You wanna fuck Shima, don't you?" Rin murmured, shifting around the bed to once again lay comfortably on it. His classmate gasped when Yukio only glanced towards him with a smothering heat in his eyes.

"Are you opposed to this, Shima-kun?" Yukio said softly, his glasses glinting in the fading light of the room. The pinkette couldn't answer at first, his tongue heavy, and he glanced again at his teacher's cock, standing straight and fat. It was intimidating . . . but Shima knew that Yukio wouldn't try to harm him. So the pinkette smiled invitingly and shook his head.

"Show me what you know, Okumura-sensei."

So Yukio climbed on top of the squeaking bed and Rin and Shima tried to make some room. The teacher chuckled as they fumbled about awkwardly, and he gave them a hand and situated the pinkette over his brother. Shima stared down nervously at his classmate, his arousal still strong but his stomach feeling strange. He felt Yukio get on his knees behind him, and he gulped when the exorcist rested a warm hand against his back.

"Relax, Shima. It'll be awesome, I promise," Rin said, grinning, and he then proceeded to connect his lips with Shima's. The pinkette inhaled and sucked on his friend's lips, quickly losing himself in the kiss. The half-demon bucked his hips, wanting some friction on his aching dick, and Yukio gently pushed against Shima's lower back. The pinkette obediently lowered his hips and grinded back against his friend, again and again, while keeping his mouth attached to Rin's. Shima whimpered and quickened his pace, feeling the knots in his stomach start to uncoil-

"Not yet," Yukio whispered, pulling Shima away from his brother. Both of his students whined as their pleasure was taken away, and the exorcist chuckled and patted the pinkette's thigh. "You'll both have your release soon," He promised. When the aspiring Aria felt his teacher's large hand on his ass, gently kneading the flesh, he took a shuddering breath and tried not to tense up. Expecting to be fingered, Shima gasped when Yukio's other hand joined the first and his cheeks were spread just enough.

"Wait, are you - "

"My patience is gone, Shima-kun," The younger brother whispered, and the pinkette could feel his breath on his skin. And then -

"Oh damnshitfuck, that's so - " He wanted to say _disgusting _and _gross_ but an almost sobbed escaped his lips instead. The feeling was unlike anything he'd experienced before. Yukio's lips pressed against him, so soft against his sensitive nerve endings, and his dripping wet tongue, dancing so sinfully across his pucker. The muscle, flat against his skin, laved his opening so enticingly and Shima lost the tenseness in his body, and then Yukio's tongue straightened and dipped into his hole. "Oh gods, oh shit!"

Shima never once imagined that he'd be rocking his hips back against Okumura-sensei's face just to get his tongue to slide deeper into him, but it was happening and the pinkette was going crazy. The feeling was too much and not enough at the same time, but he loved it and wanted more and more. He didn't notice that he was drooling until a hand came up and wiped at his chin, and Shima looked down at his friend who frowned up at him.

"So lucky, man," Rin began, and the pinkette noticed that his friend was fisting himself with his free hand. "Yukio hardly ever does that for me, even when I ask nicely." He pouted, and Shima wanted to laugh at the the look but he was too busy being eaten out. So the pinkette groaned and lowered his head to kiss Rin's lips. The half-demon responded harshly, grabbing onto pink locks and pushing his classmate's mouth down more fiercely against his own while he proceeded to open his own mouth and nip at swollen lips. Shima gasped and knew that his mouth would be bruised then next day, but he did not pull away and instead moaned against the lips crushed to his. Rin kissed him as if he were trying to devour him.

Yukio exhaled deeply through his nose and Shima could feel the warm air rushing against his spine. His teacher's saliva was starting to run down his balls by now and the tickling sensation was foreign to Shima, but he felt little discomfort and grinded repeatedly against Yukio's mouth. The pinkette wouldn't mind if these two brothers ate him up; It'd surely be a euphoric death.

Before he could lose his mind to pleasure, Yukio kindly pulled off of him slowly, his mouth and jaw shining with spit, and Shima bit his lip as the cool wetness started to dry on his skin. The pinkette broke free of Rin's lips and looked over his shoulder at his teacher, whose eyes were black with lust and cheeks tinged with red. The exorcist's hair was matted down with sweat, his glasses slipping down his nose, and his chest was heaving with gulps of air. His dick looked even harder than before and precum had leaked down to the base. Shima felt a hunger rise within him and he licked his lips; He wondered how Yukio's dick tasted. The ever observant teacher noticed this and placed his hands on Shima's hips, pulling him backwards off of his brother.

"C'mon, I thought we were gonna fiinally fuck!" Rin yelled childishly, sitting up and glaring at his brother. Yukio ignored him and scooted to the edge of the bed, putting his weight on his knees as Shima turned to face him. The bed was small and so the three were a little cramped, so Rin sighed and leapt off the bed, allowing the pinkette to hesitantly lower onto all fours before his teacher. "I'm getting some water," the half-demon said, leaving the room fully naked with a huff.

"Nii-san's feeling a bit left out," Yukio supplied, but placed his hand on Shima's cheek when the pinkette stared after his brother. Turning his head so that his student was looking at him, Yukio smiled and continued with, "We'll make it up to him."

Shima didn't argue and glanced down at his teacher's erection, feeling nervous but excited. He let Yukio gently guide him to his cock, and the pinkette inhaled slowly when his mouth was situated just a couple of inches from it. His mouth watered as he breathed in Yukio's heavy, primal scent, and he opened his lips and swiped his tongue once against the tip. His teacher exhaled sharply and caressed Shima's face, silently urging him on. The pinkette flattened his tongue and pressed it against the head of his teacher's dick and held his mouth open, letting his saliva run down his pink muscle onto the prominent erection. Yukio jerked his hips just the slightest and Shima closed his lips around his dick, sucking softly and attempting to engulf it completely. As soon as Yukio's cock slid passed the back of his mouth, though, the pinkette gagged and his teacher groaned, and Shima shakily pulled off of him. Panting wildly, the pinkette grasped Yukio in his hand and glanced at his eyes.

His teacher was about to lose it. Yukio looked to be just an inch away from forcing his student down and fucking him with everything he had. The thought alone caused Shima's dick to twitch and and he looked away from those turquoise eyes, focusing on the cock in his hand. He could feel it pulsing. Without warning, Shima descended again and sucked his teacher's dick back into his mouth in one go, swirling his tongue against it and bobbing his head up and down clumsily.

"Shima-kun, I can't - " Yukio attempted to say, but a howl was brought from his lips and Shima exceeded at taking him in fully. The pinkette exhaled slowly, his mouth stretched wide and his throat uncomfortable. He felt each of his teacher's heartbeat move through him, and his own pulse was thrumming rapidly through his veins. Yukio's dick was hot and heavy and so fucking delicious in his mouth, Shima couldn't resist swallowing. "Fuck!"

Yukio shoved Shima's mouth off of him and the pinkette jerked back in surprised, panting loudly as he watched, dazed, as his teacher grabbed himself and started to jerk his cock right in front of his face. Yukio shut his eyes in abandon, a snarl on his lips as his orgasm consumed him, the pleasure crashing into him as he roughly fisted himself. Spurts of milky fluid shot out from his dick and onto Shima's surprised face and Yukio opened his eyes and watched, his release heightening as he watched his student quickly open his mouth wide to catch his teacher's cum with his tongue.

Shima swallowed the thick fluid and his teacher watched as his Adam's apple bobbed. The pinkette smiled a bit shyly at Yukio, whose glasses had fallen to the bed, and raised his hand to his face to wipe off the remaining semen.

"Hold on." Rin's voice was close to his ear and Shima nearly jumped, turning his head to see the half-demon standing there in all his glory. Before the pinkette could reply, Rin bent down so that they were eye level and stuck out his tongue, closing their distance and licking a trail from his lips to the bridge of his nose, right where Yukio's cum had landed. Shima tried not to grimace at the wet, tickling sensation. "Huh. You don't taste so great when your cum's cooled," Rin said as he glanced at his shrugging brother, and then he looked at Shima. "But I'm sure he tastes pretty good when he's coming in your mouth, right?"

Shima groaned at the words, the dirty words reminding him of his aching erection. He nodded and swallowed again, his teacher's taste still fresh on his tongue. Rin smirked and, not hesitating, wrapped his loose fist around his friend's shaft, his pupil's dialiating as the pinkette let out a choked sound and rocked his hips. Yukio smiled softly and took his glasses from the sheets, sliding them back on, and he left the bed. His brother looked up at him curiously, still pumping Shima slowly as the pinkette gyrated into his hand.

"I've had my fill of fun for tonight," The teacher explained. His student snapped out of his lusty daze and stilled his hips, looking at him with bright surprised eyes. "Don't be mistaken, Shima-kun; I fully intend on . . . taking you for myself. Not now, however. I've still many papers to grade, and," he glanced at Rin, "you'll have your hands full, anyway."

"Didn't you want to watch him 'fuck me into my matress'?" Rin said, as an afterthought really. He didn't mind not having to share anymore. Yukio chuckled.

"You can tell me about it later. If you two need anything, I'll be in the dining room," He said, neglecting to tell either of them about the hidden camera in the room. His glasses glinting, Yukio moved forward once more and captured Shima's lips in a heady kiss. The teacher pulled away almost reluctantly but did so and smiled, grabbing his clothes off of the floor and leaving the room. Rin grinned deviously at the pinkette as the door shut closed.

"Ready to have yerr world rocked?"

* * *

><p>"Y-you sure you're ready, Rin?" Shima asked nerviously, a bead of sweat rolling down his neck. He was ready, of course. The pinkette was dizzy with want, the heat from the half-demon's body absolutely heady. He tightened his hands around dark-haired teen's knees, spreading his own knees further apart so that he could shift closer to Rin's panting body. The pinkette stared down at his lover, swallowing at the unbridled lust in the boy's blue eyes. Rin crossed his ankles behind Shima's neck and nearly growled.<p>

"Yes, fuck yes! My balls are fucking hurting so hurry and fuck me!"

Rin's outburst wasn't totally uncalled for. After Yukio left, Shima insisted on preparing the half-demon once again, even though the other was still stretched for him. Over the course of ten minutes, the aspiring Aria had brought Rin closer and closer to orgasm, always pushing him to the brink with nudges to his prostate and soft touches to his weeping member. But he had not allowed the half-demon to cum.

So the pinkette let out a shuddering breath and lined his cock up with Rin's abused entrance, groaning as he slowly pushed in.

"Oh shit," Shima gasped, his eyes tightly shut as his dick was slowly engulfed in wet, scorching heat. The feeling was unlike any other. Rin's hole was tighter than Yukio's mouth, tighter than Paku's dripping pussy, and so fucking _hot_. He was like a vice around his cock, a vice that was driving him insane with pleasure.

"Ngh, finally . . . Fuck!" Rin gasped out, his body twisting and his back arching. When his friend stopped moving in concern, the half-demon bit out, "Don't you dare fucking stop!" In truth, the stretching wasn't hurting him. He enjoyed the stretch, loved the feeling of the pulsing cock filling him up, but it was just . . . overwhelming. Rin panted, his lungs not drawing in enough air, and his heart pounded against his chest, and sweat was coating his ivory skin.

Shima watched with distracted attention, wishing he could take a picture of the glorious body spread out beneath him. He pushed until every centimeter of his cock was encased inside, and then he stopped, breathing deeply in and out, in and out, and just basking in the tortuous pleasure. His nerves were singing with sweet euphoria.

"Damnit, move . . ." Rin whimpered, going nearly limp on the bed. It felt so fucking good, all of his senses on sweltering fire, and he felt so very full. He loved this feeling, craved it, but he needed to cum. Needed to find his release.

Shima groaned and nodded, his hands slippery on his friend's knees, and he pulled back slowly. Rin's heat tried to suck him back in and that feeling, _god_, that feeling forced a sob from Shima's throat and he thrusted back in with unrestrained vigor. Rin shouted something incoherent and Shima kept going, thrusting in and out, in and out, and quickly falling towards his sweet death.

"So good, damn!" Shima panted, biting his lip and focusing on the sensations. The friction, fuck, the sweet, delightful suction on his cock. His hips were aching, his lungs were sore, and he had never felt so alive.

Rin gripped the bed sheets, staring up at his classmate, trying to breathe. It was good, Shima was good. He was rough with him, fucking him with everything he had, and the half-demon was drooling with the pleasure. The pinkette nailed his prostate unexpectedly and Rin howled, forcing his hips down to meet the pinkette's. And they both groaned.

Faster, faster, and faster. They fucked like animals, even clawing at each other at some point near their release. Too much, too much. Rin gripped his dick and pulled once, twice -

"Fuck!" Rin snarled, his back arching off the bed and his teeth biting his tongue so hard that he tasted blood. He swore that he could only taste Shima though. His orgasm exploded through him, and his cum shot out from his cock and onto his and Shima's chests, some even hitting the pinkette's chin. He forgot to breathe and for a moment he only knew bliss.

Shima growled as the dark-haired teen contracted around him, and he let go. Whimpering, he emptied himself into his spent friend, thrusting shallowly until there was no more left. A goody smile spread across his face and his body buzzed with the afterglow, and he somehow managed to pull out and collapse on his worn-out friend.

Rin huffed tiredly, pushing Shima to the side of the small bed and immediately falling asleep. The pinkette had already lost consiousness.

* * *

><p>"Good morning," Yukio greeted the two cheerfully the next morning, breakfast already on the table. While he looked bright and aware as ever, Shima and Rin both look exhausted, though please. The two had taken a quick shower together earlier (somehow keeping their hands mostly to themselves), and Rin had lended Shima a pair of clothes. They were tight on the pinkette, but he wasn't complaining. "Sit and eat. We have a little while before class starts."<p>

"I should probably get back to my dorm," Shima mumbled, rubbing at his eyes. He felt a little uncomfortable, unsure of their standing, but Yukio shook his head and almost forced him into a chair. The pinkette sighed and picked up a fork, his stomach growling as he looked down at the freshly-cooked food. The brothers joined him at the table, watching him casually. "Where do we go from here?" The pinkette said quietly before he stabbed his fork into a sunny-side up egg.

"That depends on you, Shima-kun," Yukio supplied, taking a drink of his water.

"Yeah, me and Yukio nearly lost our minds last night. Yer good, Shima, so I hope ya wont mind doing this again sometime," Rin said, grinning and scarfing down his breakfast, bits of food flying over the table. Yukio sighed at his mess.

Shima swallowed a bite of his egg thoughtfully, inwardly gleeful that they wanted to continue.

"So we'd be like . . . friends with benefits? There wouldn't be any, y'know, shit like jealousy or drama?"

Yukio smiled and shook his head while Rin outright laughed.

"As long as you don't fall for me, everything should work out for a while," The half-demon winked, only half-joking. Shima nodded, understanding. After last night, it was clear to him that the twins held something sacred between each other, something that he'd never want to touch.

He couldn't make any promises, though.

"Hmm, okay. I would definitely like to do this," Shima gestured to the three of them, "again sometime. Soon, even." And he smiled.

"Good," Yukio replied, smirking at his student. "But remember, this stays between us."

"Of course, Okumura-sensei."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Longest smut I've ever written! I think. Haha, I need to write something of substance for once. Anyway, please tell me what you think!**


End file.
